After the War Ron and Luna
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Following after the story, Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic. My take on what's happened afterwards. RON AND LUNA'S SIDE. Also read Harry and Hermione's.


**After the War - Ron and Luna  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, stop rubbing it in my face.**

**READ BEFORE READING (that make any sense?): THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF VOX CORPORIS BY MISSANNTHROPIC. ALL CREDIT FOR ANYTHING UP UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER STORY BELONGS TO HER. ****Thank you. **

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Did Ron ever question what his life was going to be like after Voldemort was gone? Yes. Did he ever think about the real way it would turn out? He thought he did. He thought he had everything planned out for after school, a job, and the after. He once thought he was going to somehow marry Hermione Granger, who was one of his best friends since the first year of school. He thought they would have kids and fight over little things, but once he realized what was really going to happen, he was glad it did.

He didn't end up marrying Hermione (thank Merlin, no offense Hermione). He never even dated her. His first and only girlfriend was surprisingly to himself and everyone else: Luna Lovegood. He had always thought her a weirdo who sprouted nonsense about imaginary things that her father told her about as a child. She opened a lot of doors to him and toke everything he could give with love. She had always been beautiful in his eyes, he wouldn't lie about it.

When Ron had found out that Harry and Hermione had started dating, he had been enraged, so bloody pissed that he thought he would kill someone. Then, after looking at them, so in love; he thought immediately that he was an idiot for ever thinking of breaking that up. They tried their best to include him, though he knew he was sort of a third wheel because Harry had the summer and Christmas holidays at Hermione's place. Ron knew they were closer then he and Harry or Hermione would ever be.

After Harry defeated Voldemort (and Ron was amazed how; Harry turning into Knight, his panthar animagus form, and biting Voldemort's throat out...), he announced to his friends and family he had found a girl. Luna and he had been secretly meeting all of their fifth year while Harry and Hermione were away. Luna's father, Xeno, had approved without much persuading from either Luna or Ron. When Ron asked why, Xeno said "Luna was always a bright and intelligent girl. If she says you're the one, you're the one Ron." Ron couldn't have felt happier.

Ron was as surprised as Harry was when their enemy Draco Malfoy apologized to Harry and Ron in front of everyone. He denounced any Death Eater ways. Soon after, again surprisingly, he and Draco had a lot in common. They talked about Quidditch (having heated arguements about what team was better then others or who was going to win the next match) and Luna and Pansy had hit it off just a well. Harry and Hermione, along with Neville and Ginny, had tagged along and they all had a grand time with each other.

Right after school, they were already talking about marriage and kids. They married, after Harry and Hermione did. Draco and Pansy were already married and Neville and Ginny have settled down soon after Ron and Luna themselves.

Like Harry and Hermione, they started almost right away for children. They were blessed, a couple months before the birth of Harry and Hermione's own child, with a baby girl named Brianna "Bri"Caitlyn . She had blond hair, the first in ever about a Weasley having anything but red. She had Luna's blue eyes that held such curiosity that Ron joked that he was going to have to tie her to a leash to make sure she doesn't run off. Luna had said he was silly and gave him a kiss. Bri was often seen off with Mikey, Harry and Hermione's first child. Everyone believed they were in love.

Four years later, after Harry and Hermione had Jamie, James, Lilly and adopted Teddy, Orion and Christy, Ron and Luna were once again blessed with twin boys named Denzel "Den" Trevor and Corbin "Corey" Carver. They had the Weasley red hair and deep sapphire eyes that passed to almost every one of the Weasley boys. They were tricksters to the end and could have given the Marauders and Fred and George a run for their money. Denzel and Corbin were always around their uncles, Fred and George, planning pranks and messing things up. "It is what they do best." Ron's mother had said once.

Ron and Luna were happy with life. They had everything they possibly needed att he moment. There was no Voldemort. There was no more school. Ron and Luna were always busying with their jobs and kids; they were very well off now.

Yeah, Ron had never thought this was going to happen. He thought so different when he was younger. Ron, quite frankly, thanked whoever was up there that he had been wrong. He would have missed his life with Luna, Bri, Den, and Corey. They were his life; even if he had never thought of it.


End file.
